


Scrose Drabble 2

by Silverdoe_isobell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 08:36:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3128132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverdoe_isobell/pseuds/Silverdoe_isobell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Rose had ever wanted was to have a solid set of friends who stuck by her, but Rose had never been able to totally confide in anyone, or feel comfortable enough around someone that she could just let go. A Rose/Scorpius tiny, tiny drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scrose Drabble 2

All Rose had ever wanted (excluding fame, money and glory) was to have a solid set of friends who stuck by her. Despite this longing for true friendship, Rose had never been able to totally confide in anyone, or feel comfortable enough around someone that she could just let go. By the time she tried socialising, friendships had already been formulated and there was no going back. She knew people, like her classmates, but she didn't actually _know_ anyone. What she learnt during primary school was that kids could be mean, and it was better to seem up yourself than to show weakness. So Rose became the girl who enjoyed her own company, and despised talking to people. She became the swot who sits by herself at lunch and _reads_ of all things. She became the girl who nobody actually knew, but thought that they knew everything about. Even though she longed to have friends, Rose never truly believed that she could have any. When she thought about it, that was probably the reason why she hadn't given Scorpius a chance, in the early days. But after years of relentless pestering, she finally let go of her old resentments and let someone into her world, and he liked that she had invited him.


End file.
